


灿白现实向

by BHLumen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHLumen/pseuds/BHLumen
Summary: 朴灿烈做了一个梦





	灿白现实向

1°  
朴灿烈睁开眼睛，发现房间里的灯竟然没关。他拿起床头的手机，才凌晨两点半。屏幕上有一条孤零零的消息说我们谈一谈吧。消息来自他的爱人，边伯贤。  
他坐了起来，转头却看到边伯贤不知什么时候已经坐在他的床头。  
他看到边伯贤的眼里有满天的星河。他听到边伯贤说：“灿烈啊，我们不是说好要在一起的么？”  
朴灿烈一时慌了神。他感觉到他的手心开始出汗。他不由得攥住了被子。  
在他的记忆里，边伯贤更多的时候好像担当着哥哥的角色。他的内心柔软，边伯贤就牢牢护住。尽管经常冲自己撒娇，边伯贤仍是他坚强的恋人。  
眼前这幅有些狼狈的模样，他又见过几次呢？  
2°  
边伯贤眼眶有些发红。新做的栗色头发垂在眼前，像极了小狗狗，跟刚出道那会儿一样。  
朴灿烈清晰地记得，13年他们曾经大吵一架，原因却早已遗忘。人真是奇怪，总是记不住吵架理由却会记得过程。那会儿正好有个放送，他们唱着baby don't cry。他偷看到边伯贤悄悄红了眼眶，却避开了边伯贤望向自己的视线。  
真是好笑。唱着baby don't cry，却让自己喜欢的人想要落泪。  
其实他不敢面对边伯贤，他怕自己吓到他。朴灿烈不知道自己会不会冲上去，把压抑在心中的情绪像火焰一般热烈表达出来。火这个超能力定的可真好啊，他暗暗嘲笑自己。  
3°  
其实刚开始公司让他们组cp时，朴灿烈是犹豫的。虽然他看起来大大咧咧，其实内心十分柔软——就像边伯贤在一场fm上说的那样。他不知道对方还有粉丝是否会厌恶。但是当看到对面的男孩笑着说以后多多拜托啦，那个干净的笑容让他的心脏停跳了一拍。他暗暗在心里想，也许这样也不错嘛。  
就像他们的初见。朴灿烈是在公司食堂里第一次看到边伯贤的。那时边伯贤刚刚往嘴里塞进了最后一口米饭，满足地嚼着，腮帮子鼓鼓的，让人忍不住想戳一下。边伯贤抬起头，猝不及防地和朴灿烈毫无掩饰的视线撞在了一起。  
缘分有时就是这么奇妙。  
朴灿烈和边伯贤大概对视了十秒。  
然后朴灿烈看到边伯贤露出了一个笑容，干净而纯粹，就好像阴暗的冬日突然照进一缕阳光，令人迷恋。  
朴灿烈感觉自己的脸似乎有些发烫，一个声音在心里说：“啊，就是他了。”  
他下意识地走向了边伯贤。  
朴灿烈露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“或许，你能给我电话号码吗？”  
边伯贤点了点头。  
这时的他们还不知道，此后，他们会意气相投，有很多共同的兴趣爱好，将会一起吃饭，一起回家，一起练习，一起玩耍，一起出道，一起成名，成为彼此的灵魂伴侣，共享喜怒哀乐，一起度过漫长岁月。  
又是什么时候开始对边伯贤动心的呢？  
是在刚出道的家族演唱会上看到他明朗的笑着对台下做出开枪的手势吗？还是在家族演唱会的舞台上搂住他的腰，感觉到他有点紧张地抓住了自己后脑勺的头发？又或许是那一次在机场上一步一步把他逼到角落，他却低头偷笑？  
朴灿烈记不清最初动心的瞬间了。但他已经没有精力去管自己这些隐秘的心事了。  
因为，边伯贤谈恋爱了，还是和公司里的前辈。  
报道铺天盖地，负面评论接踵而来。边伯贤的笑容似乎消失了，队里冷清了不少。  
于是，朴灿烈在机场为他挡镜头，在他疲惫时给他肩膀依靠，在私下里不断讲一些有趣的消息逗他。他知道这些行为带着一些私心，只是他不知道边伯贤能否体会。  
队友也曾猜到一两分，找他谈过心，问他这又是何必。他只是一笑而过。队友能理解，可是放到社会中呢，又有多少人能接受？  
4°  
他们也曾一起谈过人生。  
那是15年初的时候。  
边伯贤的恋情早已在一片否定声中悄然结束。朴灿烈也偷偷向别人打听，却只得到了一声叹息几次摇头和只言片语。似乎那位前辈并没有给到边伯贤他想要的爱情，反而带来了悲伤。朴灿烈想到了她画着精致的妆容，淡淡地甚至有点冷漠地把边伯贤叫出去的那日，他们脸上没有任何情人该有的甜蜜。后来那天他没有再见到边伯贤。再后来，边伯贤就已经分手了。  
那会儿，他们还没有确定关系，两人之间有着心照不宣的暧昧。没有刻意与庄重，边伯贤笑着随口说，我们有空一起去礼幌吧，找个没人的乡下，把手机关掉，一起做音乐，这不也是你的理想吗。朴灿烈笑着点了点头，张了张嘴，却说算了吧，我们消失可要引起一阵轰动呢。边伯贤嗫嚅着，没有回答。  
如果朴灿烈当时回答了好，他们之间会不会少一些弯弯绕绕。  
只不过他们都太清楚这句话背后的意义了。他们都过于小心翼翼，生怕伤到对方。  
5°  
吴世勋是第一个猜到朴灿烈心事的人。  
作为朴灿烈的竹马，用吴世勋自己的话来说，“是会一直站在哥那边的”，牵线搭桥起哄也少不了他的一份力。  
那已经是15年二巡的时候了。身为忙内，彼得潘中间停顿时他总是喜欢调戏各位哥哥。朴灿烈也不是没有想过让吴世勋把自己和边伯贤凑在一起。只是，那一天真的来到时，他却慌张得不得了。  
看着吴世勋把边伯贤拉到自己面前，朴灿烈猜到自己的脸上一定藏不住笑意。他看到边伯贤也在低头抿着嘴偷笑。他假意反抗了一下吴世勋，便伸出左手主动揽住了边伯贤的腰，忘了右手还举着话筒放在嘴边。台下粉丝的尖叫他已经听不清了，他只感受到边伯贤低着头撞进自己炽热的胸膛，边伯贤温热的鼻息喷在自己肩上，还有自己的心脏仿佛要跳出身体。时间仿佛在这一刻静止了。  
只是他不知道，边伯贤也偷偷踮了脚。  
兴许是过于紧张，他竟失手掉了话筒。朴灿烈一手握住边伯贤的腰，弯下身去接。这时音乐响起，他就像偷偷吃到糖果害怕被发现的小孩子一样，快速转身跑开。吴世勋笑着踢了他一脚。  
他回头偷偷看了一眼边伯贤的反应，发现队友们故意在跳舞时避开和边伯贤的互动，脸上是戏谑的表情。  
回到酒店，他拦住了边伯贤。  
两个人一起到了房间里，却是相对无言。他们默契地没有谈起今天的拥抱。  
最终还是边伯贤率先打破了沉默：“灿烈啊，有什么事呀？”  
朴灿烈深吸一口气，他很久没有体会过那么紧张的心情了：“其实……我……这件事我本来打算不说的，因为真的太困扰了。但是不说出来感觉我大概会遗憾……我想说我…好像有一种奇特的感觉……我……”他觉得自己的耳朵烫的要烧起来。  
边伯贤却笑着打断了朴灿烈：“其实我似乎猜到了你想说什么。”  
朴灿烈的眼睛瞪大了。  
他听到边伯贤轻轻说了四个字：“我喜欢你。”  
朴灿烈几乎是扑了上去，他用力抱住了边伯贤。边伯贤温柔地笑了。  
6°  
他们交往的消息当晚就在聊天室里公布了。  
随后，朴灿烈的kkt便迅速被队友轰炸了。  
朴灿烈从中挑出了边伯贤的信息，看着他发给自己的爱心，满意地笑了。  
7°  
他们刚开始只是偷偷在人来人往的后台拉一下手，在待机室依偎在一起。渐渐地胆子越来越大了。  
他们会趁上台前在黑暗中交换一个短暂但缱绻的吻，也会在舞台上互相交换一个默契的眼神与笑容，还会在跨年时站在人群后面偷偷牵了手。朴灿烈能带着路痴又宅男的边伯贤出门，边伯贤就安心跟着他——尽管有时候会多绕路；边伯贤也曾在机场拉住朴灿烈的衣角，朴灿烈便把手向后递给他，像他们无数次做过那样。他们还尝试了在打歌节目中隔空啵啵，借着“我爱你”游戏表达爱意……  
8°  
他们后来又一起谈过理想，那会儿边伯贤正和朴灿烈一起靠在床上，玩着手机。宿舍窗外的那棵树像当年冬天一样，光秃秃的。朴灿烈看着那棵树枝丫上堆积的厚厚一层雪，突然开了口：“我们一起去礼幌吧。”  
边伯贤抬起头笑了：“要一起去滑雪吗？”  
朴灿烈点了点头，低头亲了一下边伯贤的发旋。  
窗外的雪不知什么时候又开始漫天飘扬，就如他们的爱情一般，洋洋洒洒。  
9°  
朴灿烈是深爱边伯贤的，边伯贤也是如此。虽然他们不会经常对对方说“我爱你”，但爱意早就在一举一动中溢了出来。朴灿烈又怎会舍得离开？  
朴灿烈深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。他打算给边伯贤一个拥抱作为回答。  
再次睁开眼，边伯贤安然睡在他身边，朝他的方向翻了个身，嘟囔了几句梦话。他舒了一口气，轻轻在他爱人额头上落下一吻。  
手机静静躺在床头，没有消息，显示着凌晨两点半。  
是啊，未来无法知晓，过好这一刻便是。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实凌晨两点半出自white noise的第一句歌词。还有几句话出自日本会刊原文。（想不到吧hhh）  
> 本来还想写弯弯绕绕的，还埋了个伏笔，结果搜资料又被旧糖甜到了就懒得写了。  
> 虽然我的文是灿烈暗恋视角，但实际上是双向暗恋，文中也有一点点暗示（不知道你们有没有看出来，比如说伯贤的很多小动作还有礼幌梗，我真的好爱这个梗所以偷偷把她提前了hhh）只是两个人都害怕伤到对方一直绕来绕去。14年的事件想来想去还是写成真实发生的而不是炒作（不要打我（跑），这样才能更好地助攻。本来我还想写那会儿伯贤因为自己的心摇摆不定而困扰，但是灿烈视角写不了啊啊啊啊啊。  
> 悄咪咪说我没有谈过恋爱所以过程其实完全靠编啦。总之灿白很美好只要磕就对了！  
> 最后谢谢你看到这里啦！


End file.
